Blocky
Blocky is a male on Team Islanders. Appearances: BFDI Survivor, Ultimate Objects, Island of Objects BFDI Survivor In the YouTube camp "BFDI Survivor", Blocky is a contestant in the game. He is played by co1669. During the camp, he had many "up's and down's" as he was a strong contestant yet a floater too. He started on Eclipsed Survivors, the only tribe to have never gone to elimination before the tribe switch. Despite this, Blocky was still up for elimination once for not doing the challenge, along with Firey, Golf Ball, Rocky and Teardrop. He stayed in with only 1 vote against him though. After making it to the merge, his hopes would soon come to an end, as he was eliminated when Woody used his win token on Flower, who had the most votes, making her safe, while Blocky was eliminated instead. With his elimination, he became the 1st member of the jury. Island of ObjectsCategory:Characters Blocky is an anti-hero who was placed on The Battlers. In Episode 1 and 2, he was in an Anti-Leafy alliance with Pin, Bubble, Match and Pencil. However, after Pencil's elimination in Honolulu, he quickly left the alliance, and everyone else followed. He was relatively silent in Episodes 4-6, but was nice to Leafy in Canada. In China, he was happy to hear about the eating contest, but was quickly shushed as he figured out how disgusting the food was. He quit when he was faced with the disgusting meal of Cheez-It turds. In the race to Maryland episode, he was scared of being eliminated, and thus formed an alliance with Coiny, and was attempting to eliminate Firey. He was quiet for most of the challenge, and when his team was faced with elimination, he would have been kicked out with 4 votes. But, he had found the invincibility statue, and Firey was eliminated with a record low of 1 vote. Blocky was hated even more in The Paintball Episode, and thus was already on the chopping block yet again. He was shot by Teddy, and his team won, thanks to Leafy. Blocky voted Firey back into the game, but he did not make it. In the Germany race, he becomes better friends with Coiny, and his team won the challenge. In Episode 14, he was confirmed to be in the 12 people who made it to the merge, and he made it into the Final 10. BFAH Blocky made it very far, using crafty methods. He ultimately got eliminated at 5th place. Names in other languages (copy) *블록이-Korean *ブロッキー - Japanese *块状 - Chinese *Clausus - Latin *الزاوي - Arabic *Kątowej - Polish *Kantiga - Swedish *Blocos - Brazillian Portuguese *Obstruído - Lusitanian Portuguese *Ternet - Danish *Kockás - Hungarian *Блочной - Russian *Kulmikasta - Finnish *Obstruido - Castillian Spanish *Bloque - Galician *Obstruït - Catalan *قالب دار - Persian *Bloklu - Turkish *Blokki - Icelandic *Kárový - Czech *Блоковий - Ukranian *Kvadra - Bosnian *Karirani - Croatian and Serbian *Klumpete - Norwegian *Obstruer - French *Plokki - Estonian *Károvaný - Slovak Category:Ultimate objects Contestants Category:Team Islanders Category:Male Category:Blocky Category:males Category:Hates Nicknames Category:Cool Person